Its in the eyes
by Citrique
Summary: Marie is a new student, moving to America from France. She is trying to hide her old past, but what happens when the past catches up with her? [First fic! Be nice]


**HOLA**! this, loves, is only a teaser. i'm not really a writer, but i hope u enjoy it anyways! 

**disclaimer**: i own no one but marie+blows kisses+ ( and yes, there will ACTUALLY be beycharacters somewhere during this story ;) )

* * *

16-year-old Marie Bonnevie rolled out of bed and hit the ground with a large thunk, her alarm clock roaring in the background. 

"The hell?" she asked silently. "It's bloody Saturday!"

She looked around her small, crowded room. Her walls were lime green, yellow and white, which, of course, blinded many people...Not like they could really tell what colours they were, as her walls were covered with large posters. She sat up, getting a better look at her newly furnished room. Opposite from her there was a large window that was draped with a white and red pinstripe curtain (that was much too big for the window itself!). Scattered across the ground were many dirty clothes. She smirked inwardly at this.

She stood up and walked over the the large bookshelf that covered at least half of a wall. Yawning, she looked over the shelf. It was pretty much empty as she was far too lazy to unpack her books.

Marie looked at her cell phone. Now, she wasn't much of an electronics person, but she really did like her cell. It was covered in silly stickers of dinosaurs, bunnies, that type of crap. She fumbled with getting the cell off of the charger, as she was not really a morning person.

Her gaze quickly fell upon the date on the small, pale screen, and her eyes widened.

"Monday September 7th, 7:29... Wait a second!"

* * *

Marie's eyes scanned across the floor of her room, hoping to find any clean clothes. 

"God dammit! I'm so forgetful!" she cried as she picked up a long-sleeved black shirt and navy blue jeans. She smiled at the bleach stains and holes stretched all over her favorite jeans. "Figures.." she murmured as she almost ripped off her pajamas and put the clothes on.

She picked up two (random! un-matching! omigosh!) socks off of the floor and her shoes and raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

She scanned the kitchen for any source of type of bagged lunch, only to find a large note with her mothers neat (almost perfect!) handwriting pasted all across it. 

"...School today.. sorry no ride.." she murmured as her eyes scanned the page for any type of helpful information. "..school bus.. friends..." she paused at that, her eyes narrowing slightly. "AHA! I left you a delicious bagged lunch. It's in the fridge." Marie mimicked from the note. She slid in her bare feet over the fridge, only to be completely unsatisfied.

"Delicious my ass!" she cried as she pulled out 2 protein bars, a power shake and a bran muffin. "Damn you, you health freak of nature!"

She mentally noted to never let her mom prepare her a lunch.

* * *

Just as she was about to walk out the door, she noticed a long, elegant mirror that looked like it was from a few centuries back. 

"That's funny," she thought outloud "I don't remember this from our old house."

Vainly, she stared into it. The first thing she noticed was how messy her long, curly brown hair was. She tried to comb her hair with her fingers as she looked over the rest of her body. Her hair was streaked with a dark forest green that she quiet adored, and was about lower back length. She scanned her face. She had dark green eyes (hence the hairstreaks to match it) that were tinted gold. She frowned at her usually eyelinered eyes. Her cheeks were as usually, not extremely rosy against her (perfectly) pale complexion. Marie noticed, for the first time in 16 years, how small and fragile her nose looked. Many people told her before that she was lucky to have such a pretty nose, but of course, she never believed them. Her lips formed into a small, cutesy smile.

She looked over her body. Her stomach was flat (thank goodness she worked out all through the summer) and solid, which she was extremely proud of, considering the fact that until a few months ago, she still had her horrible baby fat.

She glared into the mirror, realizing how extremely vain she had become since she left Europe!

'Curses, Marie!' her friend Sylvia would of course say. 'You've gotten so much prettier! Thinner.. and your personality! God, you've changed so much!'

* * *

A loud, repetitive horn sounded. Marie quickly jumped out of her seat on her front steps, swung her bag over her shoulders, and walked to the door that led into the school bus.

* * *

that's all, folks! i hope it wasn't too pitifully boring, hehe! anyways.. i'm going to focus on this story, even if u don't like it! >D ehehehe 

i'm sorry if it was really short.. ;;

please please please PLEAAASSSEEE **R&R!** I really want to try to write better ;;

love citri


End file.
